Truth Or Dare
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: When Rukia throws a party she expects it to be fun...but what she didn't expect was for things to get a little crazy...LEMONS! One-shot! Rated M for a reason.


**Lemony:** Mkay, this was weird just now because I couldn't think of a story to save my life and then I randomly thought of this!

**Wicked:** Isn't that how you think of most of your stories?

**Lemony:** Yeah…now that I think about it.

**Awesome:** I have a message for DeathsLittleBirdie: SHUT THE FUCK UP LOL! BECAUSE I IMMEDIATELY THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR ONE-SHOT WHEN THAT BASTARD TRIED TO HIT ON ME VIA PLAYSTATION! *takes deep breathes* It was NOT cool.

**Lemony&Wicked:** *looks at one another* *busts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

**Awesome:** *blushes furiously* I'm going to kill all of you…

* * *

><p>Truth or Dare<p>

Slumber party.

. The literally definition is: A gathering typically of teenagers held at the home of one of them for the purpose of sleeping there overnight. Now, an _all-girls_ slumber party falls under a different definition. That definition is: A bunch of giggling teenage girls, dressed in pajamas, stay over their friend's house, talk about boys, eat junk food, watch movies etc, etc. But there is one thing that is _not_ supposed to happen at an 'all-girls' slumber party…boys aren't supposed to show up! But somehow they always do…

Rukia Kuchiki was about that learn that the hard way.

The raven-haired girl cheerfully skipped down the hallways of Karakura Town High School getting ready to go home for the weekend. But this wasn't a normal weekend, oh no, this was the weekend Rukia was going to have a sleepover. Now that may not sound like a big deal to the 9 out of 10 girls who will have a sleepover at some point in their life, but to Rukia it was a big freaking deal. She begged and pleaded with her Nii-sama to let her have a few friends over. And the fact that she had broken Byakuya down and got him to say yes was an accomplishment that was comparable to becoming the next Merry Queen of England. Their conversations about Rukia having a slumber party went a little something like this:

"No." He told her first time, "They'll destroy the house. "

However, Rukia remained consistent.

"No." He told her the second time, "I will not be a babysitter."

Rukia kept bugging him and annoying him about it, she was actually curious to see what excuse he would pull out of his ass the third time. By this time, Rukia was getting frustrated. Just before she could throw a hissy fit, Byakuya agreed.

On one condition: No boys allowed.

What a bummer. Nonetheless Rukia agreed to this condition.

A week before, she lovingly picked out invitations and started handing them out to her friends. Of course, Orihime was the first to receive one. Then there was Tatsuki, Rangiku, Momo, Isane, Nel, and Nemu. They all happily agreed to attend.

After that, Rukia sneakily swiped Byakuya's credit card and rented a tone of movies, downloaded almost every song known to man, and bought loads of junk food. When Byakuya found out he wasn't too happy…

But nobody gives a damn about Byakuya! Rukia had a party to host! Byakuya didn't realize that if Rukia's party sucked then she'd be a social reject! Cursed to be the laughingstock of Karakura High School! Her world would end! Dead!

But Byakuya, not wanting to understand the complexities a teenage girl's mind, didn't understand. He was being the same-old, boring, I've-got-a-stick-longer than- a-flag-pole-stuck-up-my-ass Nii-sama.

Rukia was beaming as she walked down the hallway. She stopped at her locker to grab the rest of her things before the final bell rang.

"Hey, Rukia!" She heard Tatsuki call, "I'll see you tonight!"

"Oh yeah, don't forget it starts at eight!" Rukia said to her as she continued snatching books out of her locker and shoving them into her backpack. It was then her best friend, Orihime Inoue, came skipping up to her.

"Hi Rukia," The orange-haired girl chirped,

"Hi Orihime." The younger Kuchiki replied, shutting her locker and turning to her friend.

"I can't wait for your party!" Orihime said happily, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah, if my Nii-sama doesn't ruin it for us." Rukia joked, suddenly she found herself encased in a shadow. Orihime's grey eyes went wide and she began to tremble, she looked like a deer in headlights.

Rukia examined her friend closely. "Orihime? What's wrong?"

Chills shot up Rukia's spine when she heard a low chuckle creep from behind her. Her entire body stiffened as a cold, boney hand trailed a finger down her back.

"Hello, hello my dearest Rukia…" Who should be standing behind her but Gin Ichimaru. Now, Gin was not a normal young man by any means. He scared the day lights out of people. He was always skulking around, people-watching, and searching for some way to cause trouble. Most kids at the High School were afraid of him. Everyone believed there was something…_off_ about him. He was sly and sarcastic and scary as hell. His voice was sugary-sweet yet laced with venom. She hated his voice…it made her feel as if snakes were coiling around her neck.

Rukia's eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared up at him. Gin was smirking down at her, a twisted grin spread across his face. He chuckled, leaned down, and grasped Rukia's chin and made her look directly at him.

"What's this I hear about a party, Rukia?" He purred, "Am I invited?"

"Uh…" Was the only word that came out of Rukia's mouth at the moment.

Orihime gulped then said, "It's an…all-girls party, though…"

Gin laughed in his throat. "Having a little get-together with your closest girlfriends, Rukia?"

Rukia swallowed hard as she nodded, this man gave her the creeps.

"Y-yeah…"

Gin laughed lowly, released her chin, and stood to his full height. Both girls merely stared at him, they could see two glints of vermillion light in his narrowed eyes. He sighed.

"Well, I hope you girls have fun."

Those were the last words Gin said to the pair before he swiveled on his heel and walked off the other direction. Both Orihime and Rukia exhaled deeply. That guy was a real weirdo…

* * *

><p>~Fast Forward: Party Time!~<p>

_DING-DONG!_

"They're here!" Rukia chirped hooping up from her bed and bolting down the stairs from her bedroom. As she approached the front door she frowned when she saw Byakuya open it. Rukia literally skidded to a stop when she saw her Nii-sama scowling down at her friends.

"H-hey guys!" Rukia said nervously stepping between them and her brother, "My room is right upstairs, follow me!"

All the girls scampered past a glaring Byakuya and up to Rukia's bedroom, and just like the party began!

After a few hours of murdering junk-food, blaring music, sitting through almost every romantic comedy known to man, the girls were on their way to partying the night away. Byakuya was not happy at all, he wanted to finish some work but those damn girls were dancing around, shouting, and blasting music! Finally he went upstairs to Rukia's room. He rudely entered her bedroom without knocking at that. The girls stopped giggling a playing around the minute the door flew open. They all stared at the elder Kuchiki thinking he might throw them all out of a window. Byakuya stood in the doorway like a shadow, his slate-grey eyes slid from girl to girl and his lips were curled into a slight sneer. He uttered three simple words:

"Keep. It. Down."

Without another word he shut the door. The girls all let out breaths and then started giggling.

"Rukia, your brother is such a downer." Rangiku giggled,

"I know…" Rukia sighed,

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Orhime chirped, Rangiku smirked.

"I have an idea!" Tatsuki said, "Lets-"

Her words were cut off by the sound of tapping. What the hell was that? The girls fell quiet and listened carefully.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

They all looked around for where the sound might be coming from. It was Nemu and Momo who looked out of the window. The next thing anyone knew, the window was being slid open and a long leg came stepping through.

"Hey!" Nel exclaimed,

Who should be climbing into Rukia's room but a group of boys! And she knew all of them! Ichigo Kurosaki stepped through first, followed by Uryu Ishida, and then Renji Abarai, Sosuke Aizen, Izuru Kira, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, Uliqourra Cifer, and finally one smirking Gin Ichimaru. They climbed the tree outside Rukia's bedroom and up to her window.

"Hello ladies," Grimmjow hummed, "We heard you girls were having a party…we decided to crash!"

"Are you all crazy?" Rukia exclaimed feeling her stomach drop, "If my Nii-sama comes up here he'll kill you and me! You need to leave! Right now!"

"Awww, come on Rukia," Rangiku said, "Now that they're here we might as well have fun with them."

"Yeah, Rukia," Gin purred, "Let's have some fun…"

Rukia was shaking in her nightie! She believed Byakuya was a step away and could burst through the door at any moment to see a room full of boys! She was breaking the number one rule!

"Anybody thirsty?" Grimmjow said smirking as he opened his leather jacket and whipping out a full bottle of Everclear alcohol. Rukia almost had a stroke! So not only did she have boys at an 'all-girls' party, she had alcohol! Could this get any more cliché?

"And they brought liquor!" Rangiku, and her alcoholic-self, exclaimed.

* * *

><p>~Several Drinks Later~<p>

The bottle of Everclear was getting passed around and everyone, including Rukia, was guzzling down the hot liquid. It took some peer-pressure from her friends to even put the bottle to her lips, let alone swallow 190-proof liquor. It was a little hard for the rest of the girls to even take it straight; they mixed it with soda and juice and then drank it down. Everyone was _fucked_ up. And before anyone knew what was going on, they'd paired off, sat in a circle, and started playing Truth or Dare. They each spun an empty soda bottle and began messing with each other. But soon the game turned…_naughty_…

It was Ichigo's turn, he shot back more of his drink and spun the bottle. It landed on Tatsuki. The orange-haired boy smirked at her and got comfortable on the floor.

"So Tatsuki," He said to the flushed girl, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me sucker." Tatsuki challenged her brain foggy because of the alcohol, Ichigo grinned.

"I dare you to give me a lap-dance."

The entire group made an "Ooooohhh"-ing sound and Tatsuki gave Ichigo a sinful smile. Stood up and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

Grimmjow had to be the bad influence. He snatched the chair that was by Rukia's desk and put it in the center of the circle. It was Renji who went over to the stereo and choose a song for Tatsuki to dance to. He picked the most sexual song he could find: How Many Licks by Sisqo. Once the beat started up, Ichigo leaned back in the chair and got comfortable. Tatsuki licked her lips, stood in front of him, and let the alcohol guide her hips. She popped her ass to the music and swiveled her waist, Ichigo's hazel eyes followed her every move. She began rolling her stomach and getting closer to him. Ichigo spread his legs and let Tatsuki bounce on his lap a few times. Meanwhile the whole group was "Ooooohhh"-ing at them and encouraging the two of them. Clad in nothing put blue pajama pants and a white camisole, Ichigo could see each on of Tatsuki's curves and her muscled abdomen.

Rukia was actually enjoying herself. She couldn't remember a time when she had this much fun. Her heart suddenly clutched when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Oh shit!" She whispered urgently, "It's my Nii-sama! You guys need to hide! Hide the liquor!"

Upon hearing that, everyone stopped what they were doing and began running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Everything with a penis was ducking behind doors, cramming into Rukia's closet, and rolling under her bed. Izuru ran around for a second until he hid behind the dresser. Rangiku stashed the bottle of Everclear in her sleeping bag. And the rest of the girls were putting Rukia's bedroom back together!

Two seconds later, Rukia's bedroom door swung open to reveal Byakuya standing there in a house robe and silk pajamas. He was glowering down at the girls (who were trying to act natural).

"It's late." Byakuya announced, "I'm going to bed. I _will not_ tell you all again to keep it down."

"O-ok Nii-sama," Rukia said running a nervous hand through her hair, "Goodnight."

Byakuya carefully studied each girl…they all stared back at him, wide-eyed and tense. He knew they were doing something they weren't supposed to be doing…but he had no idea what. His grey eyes shifted around the bedroom, he was trying to spot anything that was out of place. When he couldn't see anything, he gave the girls one final glare before turning around and walking down the hallway. The entire group let out breathes they didn't know they were holding. After a few edgy moments, the boys emerged from their hiding places.

"That was close…" Renji breathed, the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Aw come on!" Grimmjow griped, "There's eight of us, and one of him! We couldn't have kicked his ass!"

"And ruin the party?" Sosuke mused, "Let's finish playing…"

Everyone took a turn spinning the bottle and daring each other to do something nasty to another person. Each dared ranged from a simple kiss to a full-blown, r-rated actions. After a few spins it was Rangiku's turn. The buxom girl spun the bottle and it landed on poor Izuru.

"Oh no…" The blonde said to himself, the whole group was snickering at him.

"Ok Kira, truth or dare?"

"Um…dare I guess…"

Rangiku put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment, she snapped her fingers when a dare came to her. "I dare you to go into Byakuya's bedroom and steal his porn."

"What?" Izuru said his cheeks coloring,

"You heard her!" Renji laughed, "Go the get porn!"

"I'm not even sure Byakuya has any…p-porn…" Rukia said to the group,

"Sure he does," Grimmjow reassured her, "Every guy has some kinda porn!"

After a moment of silence everyone but Izuru fell out laughing. The poor boy's cheeks were hot red.

"I-I wouldn't even know what to look for," Izuru said,

"It's easy, you look for any unmarked video tapes or girly magazines." Uliquorra explained, Izuru couldn't argue. It was a dare that meant he had to do it! Even if he face stayed red for the rest of his natural life…

* * *

><p>~A few moments later~<p>

This was _not _ok. Izuru should _not_ have been creeping down the dark hallways of Kuchiki Manor. And more importantly, he should _not_ be on a mission looking for porn!

As he crept through the black hallways, Izuru didn't even breathe. He was too fucking terrified to even think about it. This was such bullshit! He was cursing Rangiku under his breath for this! They just had to play Truth or Dare! Why couldn't they play a nice, wholesome game…like Monopoly! Because half-drunk teenagers have more fun fucking with each other over playing a silly board game, for goodness sakes!

Izuru continued tip-toeing down the hallway until heard heavy, male snoring. It was Byakuya's bedroom. Quietly, the blonde teen turned the knob and pushed the door open. Surely enough, Byakuya was in his bed fast asleep. The raven-haired man snuffled and let out a loud, grating snore before rolling over and snuggling up with his pillow.

"Rukia…" Byakuya snored in his sleep, "You know I want you…"

Izuru made a face and then skulked into the bedroom.

_"Now if I were porn, where would I hide?"_ Izuru thought, he began sneaking around the room and searching every nook and cranny for the naughty stuff. He checked everywhere; in the closet, in the nightstand, under the bed, and all the shelves on his desk. When Izuru rifled through Byakuya's dresser drawer, he came across an unmarked video tape just like Uliqourra said!

The nobleman snored as only a man could and Izuru jumped at the loud noise. He carefully crept from the bedroom with the stolen goods and quietly shut the door behind him.

Izuru took deep, calming breaths once he made it outside into the hallway. Sweet Jesus, that had been an ordeal! Scowling, Izuru high-tailed it back to Rukia's bedroom. When he entered everyone was laughing so hard tears streamed down their faces. The bottle of Everclear was still being passed around when he sat down and rejoined the group. When the bottle made it to him, Izuru took a huge swing of alcohol to calm his nerves.

"Haha! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Rangiku giggled as he handed her the tape,

"Hold on, hold on," Sosuke said, his voice serious, "We don't even know if that's porn or not."

"What are you saying Sosuke?" Uryu asked, "That we should put it on and watch it?"

"Oh hell yes!" Grimmjow mused nodding his head in approval, "Pop the tape in!"

"Absolutely not!" Isane said, her cheeks flushed, "I won't watch it! Whose turn is it?"

"It's my turn…" Gin purred, the group fell silent as he reached into the center of the circle and spun the bottle. It twirled around until it landed on…Rukia. The raven-haired began to tremble and she looked at Gin who was smirking.

"So Rukia…" He purred, licking his lips, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Rukia answered so quickly she didn't even the give the rest of the group time to encourage her decision.

"Oh no," Gin purred shaking his head, "That's unacceptable. I wanted to dare you."

"Well, I said truth." Rukia countered, Gin crawled across the circle and leaned in front of Rukia. He looked like a snake about to strike a helpless victim. He got closer to her and brushed her hair away from her ear. Rukia could feel his warm breath graze her neck.

"And_ I_ said dare." He whispered dangerously,

Rukia shuddered. "Ok…"

She knew that his smirk had widened. Silently he took her hand, stood up, and they left the bedroom. The rest of the group sat there, dumbfounded.

"What the fuck?" Renji asked looking around at everyone and hoping to get an answer. The group only returned shrugs and muttered "I dunno."

"Hey!" Grimmjow said, "Let's watch the porn movie while they're gone!"

* * *

><p>Rukia followed silently behind Gin as he led her through her own house. It was strange, because Rukia could tell he knew exactly where he was going. He looked over his shoulder and gave the girl his signature smirk.<p>

"Uh Gin," Rukia whispered, "We really shouldn't be playing around…my…my Nii-sama might find us."

Gin simply chuckled and continued leading her around. After a few moments, Gin and Rukia came across a closed door. He guided Rukia in front of him. The younger Kuchiki stood there unsure of what to do as he leaned into her. She could the sparks of light of serpentine eyes in the darkness.

"Well," he hummed clasping his hands behind his back, "This is _your_ house. Open the door."

Rukia swallowed and reached behind her back; her tiny hands fumbled around until she located the door handle. She turned the knob and opened the door. Once it opened Gin began to back Rukia into the room using only his body. Rukia was practically stumbling over her feet as Gin blocked the only way out of the room. Speaking of rooms, which room were they in anyways? Rukia squinted her blue eyes and realized they were in one of many guestrooms in Kuchiki Manor. Her train of thought was cut off when she heard the sound of the door click. Gin had shut it.

"Well…here we are…" Gin purred putting his hands behind his back once more, Rukia giggled nervously.

"Y-y-yeah…" Rukia said, "Listen Gin, the joke's over. It was fun now let's-"

"Who said this was a joke?" Gin chuckled cocking his head. His voice sugary-sweet, and his smirk was nearly touching his ears. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, and now that I've got you right where I want you…"

His words lingered momentarily as he stepped closer to her, "I'm going to take what's mine."

Rukia nearly passed the fuck out.

He slowly and menacingly walked towards her, still holding his hands behind his back. Rukia stood there as if her feet were glued to the floor. She knew he was purposely trying to scare her, and believe it or not, it was working. But she stood her ground.

Gin stopped only and inch in front of her; there was a devilish sparkle in his narrowed eyes.

"Uh Gin…" Rukia said, "Can I ask you something?"

"No." He purred with a chuckle. "I won't answer any of your questions so don't bother asking."

They stared at each other, not saying a word. Gin closed what little space was left between and pulled the girl hard against his body and covered her mouth with his own. He possessed her lips, moved against them, and sensually slipping his long tongue into Rukia's mouth. He tasted the warmth of mouth and shared his own.

Rukia was shocked at his vigor at first, but she soon found herself going boneless in Gin's arms and melting against him. The hardness of his loins was pressing through his jeans and into Rukia's stomach. It caused a pulse of heat to go throbbing between her legs. His long arms snaked across the small of her back and Gin pressed her harder into him. Rukia moved herself against him, the alcohol causing her to be more reckless than usual. Gin chuckled into her mouth and let his hands slide down her nightie, he gently began to caress her ass and play with the hem of her silk night gown. His mouth moved from her lips down to her throat; Gin ran his teeth over Rukia's neck eliciting a shudder from the girl. Gin began to slide his hands up and down her thighs, he was pushing up the shiny fabric, and once he found her hips his strong, boney fingers dug into them.

Every inch of Rukia's body was on fire. It seemed as if Gin could mold her into at this point. His hands were gliding upwards while his lips were going down. He tilted his head down and kissed the tops of her small breasts. A broken gasp was torn from Rukia's throat as he did this. Was this her first time having sex? No. But this was the first time a man had reduced to her a shivering puddle of desire.

Gin growled, snagged the shaking girl around her waist, and roughly deposited her on the huge bed. Rukia sat up and found that Gin was standing between her spread legs. The silver-haired teen laughed in his chest and pulled his black T-shirt over his head. A wave of heat crashed over Rukia as she got one look at his body. He was thin, snake-like, but sinewy and toned. His ribbed; sleek chest taper down to a flat, rippled abdomen. A low hiss escaped the girl sitting before him, Rukia had never known Gin to play sports or anything, she had no idea he had the body of a god. Gin laughed lowly at Rukia's blank expression.

He smirked down at her and looped his fingers around the straps of her nightie. Carefully he discarded the silk garment and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. Rukia sat on the edge of the bed, trembling, and wanting Gin to fuck her into next Tuesday. She didn't give a damn about her party guests. She didn't give a damn about Byakuya. Her only focus at this very minute was the sly, silver-haired enigma standing in front of her.

A quiet, feral grunt came from Gin when Rukia's small breasts dropped into view. He titled his head to one side and drank in the sight of her partially exposed body. Rukia was a cute, little thing in his opinion. Then again, Gin had always thought that. Her modest, creamy globes rose and fell as she tried breathing deeply. Her rosy, pink nipples were hard and erect. To Gin, Rukia was built the way a woman should be; feminine, curvy, and not too big.

He lifted his hand and let his fingers run through her soft, black locks. Gently he pushed back onto the bed and pressed their lips back together. For someone with a cruel, twisted smirk Gin had the softest, warmest lips she'd ever kissed. Gin kissed her for a moment then slid his lips over her chin; he began nipping at her jaw. He leaned his body into hers and ran his hands up her arms. Gin snatched Rukia's wrist, he lifted her arms above her head and pinned the girl to the bed beneath him. Rukia's blue eyes went wide slightly, but Gin merely laughed to himself.

Gin continued kissing her jaw and neck, steadily inching his way downward. He slid his mouth over the curve of breast and sank his teeth into firm flesh rousing a groan from the girl under him. Gin then circled his tongue around area to soothe the slight tingle. Rukia had never been bitten before, she found it to the most arousing thing that anyone could have done to her. Gin began feasting on her small breasts, opening his mouth wide and taking in as much as he could. Rukia began squirming and her low, husky groans began to grow in volume. Gin was sucking hard on her body; he kissed, licked, bit, and soothed every inch of skin of sight. Every place he seemed to place his lips made Rukia burn up. His was slowly working his way down.

The fox-faced teen was kissing below her naval now. Gin released Rukia's wrists and ran his hands teasingly down her shivering frame and slid her soaked panties away. Gin's mouth was so soft, and warm…and his tongue was long, supple, and slick. Rukia wanted nothing more than to feel that talented mouth between her thighs. She wantonly spread her legs for him. Gin cocked his head as he looked at Rukia's glistening, pink core. His nostrils flared when inhaled her scent. His narrowed eyes stayed locked on the sweet droplets of wetness that seeped from inside her tight walls and clung to the wispy black curls of her manicured heat. Her rigid, blood-filled clit slipped from her hot pussy lips.

Gin licked his lips and rose to his knees. Rukia looked up at him and frowned. What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to jump right in, goddammit!

"You're so cute Rukia…" Gin purred down to her, "Has anyone ever eaten you out before?"

Rukia's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks turned an unreal shade of red. Slowly, she shook her head no.

"Well," Gin said as he dropped to his knees, "Let's change that, shall we? Get on your hands and knees."

Groaning, Rukia sat up and assumed the position. Gin smirked at how welling she was; he carefully positioned himself beneath her. Rukia's face contorted in confusion.

"You-you want me to sit on your face?"

Gin arched an eyebrow and his smirk stretched.

"What did I say about asking questions…?" He purred beckoning her with his finger. Rukia gulped but began to crawl over his lithe body; she could see a massive bulge resting inside his jeans. At this point, Rukia would do anything to satisfy this yearning in her belly…

Rukia straddled Gin's head and her hands instinctively found the headboard. Gin carefully slipped his hands to her core and parted her nether lips. Rukia screamed when his tongue probed her wetness, he moved his head in slow circles and continued tasting her. Rukia was above him, murmuring incoherently as her hips grinded into Gin's mouth.

"Damn…" She hissed through her teeth as thin sheen of sweat covered her body. Rukia bit her lower lip, threw her head back and let out loud cry as Gin sucked her clit. All she could do was move her hips in time with his supple tongue and let pleasure pulse through her. Her head was still tilted back, Rukia was panting, her mouth dropped open and her eyes were snapped shut. Her tiny fingers were curled around the wood of the headboard and her nails were sinking into it.

Gin thrust and wriggled his tongue in intricate circles, tasting her sweet juices. He was being egged on by Rukia who hissing obscenities and working her hips as if she was dancing. Gin craned his neck, covered her shudder core with his mouth, thrust his tongue deep within her, and began whirling it.

"Oh fuck!" Rukia cried feeling her silken walls clutch around Gin's invading tongue. Curse words began flying out of her throat when she stiffened. Gin was rewarded with a delicious gush wetness rolling out of the girl above him. He claimed his sweet prize and lapped up every sugary, clear drop.

Rukia was shuddering and was vaguely aware of Gin flipping her so that she was on the bottom again. Gin spread her legs wide and kneeled beneath them.

"Fuck me…now…" Rukia panted.

Suddenly his narrowed eyes flew open to unveil a set of fiery crimson orbs staring down at her. Gin didn't say a word; instead, he unlatched his leather belt and pulled his jeans zipper down. Rukia was gawking at him expectantly not wanting to wait anymore. Gin reached inside his boxers and grasped his stiff, throbbing cock. He pulled it out and Rukia struggled to keep her jaw from hitting the floor as her eyes dropped down to a member that seemed to belong to an Incubus. Gin was fucking huge, in every sense of the word. He must've been a good ten inches long and as thick as her fist. It's mushrooming tip was turning purple, the pale shaft was corded with thumping veins, and it stretched all the way down to a nest of silver pubic hair.

Gin chuckled at Rukia's shocked expression. No doubt was a bit scared, but that was to be expected. Did Gin give a damn that she was scared? No.

Before Rukia could protest, he grabbed both of her ankles and threw her legs over his shoulders. Gin got into the push-up position on top of her and pinned a trembling Rukia under his weight. Impatiently, he grasped his massive member and aimed for his intended target. Gin slipped his rigid organ past her nether lips. Rukia gasped when the thick head of his cock part her…fuck. Fuck, he was so big. Gin slid his girth a bit deeper and bit his lower lip as Rukia's tight heat began to swallow him whole. Inch after delicious inch their bodies came together.

"Mmmm, yes Rukia…" Gin cooed as he got deeper, making short, fast thrusts as he sank into her core bit by bit.

Now finally fully engulfed in Rukia's tight, wet walls Gin pulled back and reamed into her as hard as he could. Rukia let out a string of cuss words at the rough penetration. She'd never been so full before; his cock was thick, long, and throbbing inside her and feeling it dragging within her hot, little pussy Rukia couldn't help but cry out and swear.

"Oh fuck…" They both moaned as Gin came to rest within Rukia's sweet heat.

He began to move faster, delving into her softness, a bathing his cock in her juices making it slick and smooth. Rukia's eyes were half-closed as pleasure thumped though her core at every penetration. Her breath hitched when Gin increased his pace and fell into fast rhythm. He started fucking her hard, her juices squishing around his cock.

"Fuck!" Gin breathed once he plowed into the shrieking girl, his thick member reaming into her silky walls, and his loins slapping into the back of her thighs. The sound merged with noise the headboard was making as it knocked up against the wall. The volume of her cries grew louder as Gin increased the crescendo of his hips.

"You like that?" He chuckled down at the flushed girl he had pinned beneath him,

"Yes. Yes…oh God yes…"

Gin was pouring on the power; the bed began jumping because of the strength of his vicious thrusts. Rukia's legs were beginning to get numb because of the awkward position she was being held in, but she didn't give a fuck. This was too good to ruin.

Gin whirled his waist and delivered long, deep, fast strokes. He plunged into her tight core like a madman, pummeling her pussy mercilessly, and drilling into the girl determined to extract every drop of cum she had in her. He listened to her calling out his name and muttering unintelligibly. Pressure began building in his loins; it was beginning to boil over as he fought it back.

Rukia was in heaven. She was totally unaware of anything else as Gin possessed her and brought her to the edge of bliss and was threatening to push her over. All she could do was throw her head back on the pillow and call out Gin's name. Who would have guessed that this is how her night would go?

"Truth…or Dare…Rukia?" Gin panted.

"D-dare!" Rukia moaned aloud,

"I…dare you…to cum…" Gin groaned, "Cum for me…"

Then he slammed into Rukia, pressing his body into her heavily as he let out a roar, ejaculating strongly, his hips jerking reflexively as he pulsed and felled her shuddering pussy with his hot cum. Rukia cried out as he body clutched down and twisted around his length, burning wetness came coursing from her core like milky, liquid-hot magma.

They lay there a moment until Gin untangled Rukia's legs. The limp appendages flopped onto the bed as Rukia was enveloped in a deep sleep. The silver-haired teen could do nothing but chuckle as he composed himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rukia and Gin have been gone a long time…" A red-faced Orihime uttered as Uliqourra tried devouring her lips once more. By now, the porn video had gone off and everyone was trying to fuck someone else to ease their arousal; typical horny teenagers.<p>

"Who cares…?" Momo moaned as her head lulled back and Sosuke bit the nape of her neck.

Slumber Parties.

Ya' gotta love em!

* * *

><p>The weekend came and went and Rukia had managed to successfully host one of the hottest, most memorable parties Karakura High School had ever seen! Everyone was asking when was she gonna have another one! To be honest, Rukia decided she'd wait a while before doing that again. She was still coming down from a slight hangover, for goodness sakes. But now she was beaming because she was the Queen B of the High School's party scene.<p>

Now here she was; it was just another boring Monday and class was about to start. Rukia was hustling to get her things out of her locker and get to class. The bell had rung and she was already five minutes late. The younger Kuchiki bolted down the empty hallway but slowed to a stop when she saw Gin leaning cockily up against a few lockers.

She could tell he was looking directly at her, his narrowed eyes were focused.

They stood there, a good twenty feet away from each other, in the deserted hallway. Gin picked himself up from the wall and began to walk towards her. His hands were clasped behind his back and his footsteps made echoes travel the down the hall. Rukia stood there, frozen. He stopped directly in front of her and leaned down so that their noses were almost touching.

"Good morning Rukia," He purred, "I really like your party…"

Rukia colored. "That…that's good…excuse me…"

Rukia tried to side-step him but Gin cut her off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To class…"

"No," Gin hummed, "You're not. You're coming with me…"

"Where?"

Gin chuckled, "To play a quick game of Truth or Dare."

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *fans Awesome* Goddammit! She passed out again! Awesome wake up! And special thanks to Xhibit B for beta reading this! You rock! AWESOME! WAKE UP!

**Wicked:** Oh my…that was um…really something…

**Awesome:** *is currently unconscious because of a massive nosebleed*…REVIEW!


End file.
